Someone to Love
by BeachLover01
Summary: I couldn’t see anything or feel anything for that matter. But I could hear. Although I could not make out what it was they were saying. I was starting to feel frustrated when I felt something, something really cold.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own it, just some of my original characters. But most all of it is Ms. Meyer's.**

The first time my Father hit my Mother, I was five that time wasn't that bad but it got worse. Over the course of 3 years he went from just hitting to completely beating not only my Mother but me as well.

(But that's not the story I want to tell. What I want to tell comes after that. So I'm going to skim over the details. No one wants here about this part anyways, and honestly, I don't want to talk about it so on we go.)

When I was 8, my Father beat Mother too far and she died. He woke up after the alcohol wore off and realized what he did. He then took his own life.

This sent me into orphanage. My family was never close to my Father's side and my Mother was all that was left of her family. So there was no family to take me in, or no family that wanted me.

I did not mind being in the orphanage. I always wanted a big family so it was like that, kinda. After a little while, I started to feel very tired all the time. At first, everyone said it was just because I was living under so much stress all the time, but I never got better. So, Nancy, took me to see a doctor. After a whole lot of test, the doctors found out I had a brain tumor.

Nancy kept telling me everything was going to be okay, that the doctor that was doing the surgery was the best in the state. She even told me he was cute. So I didn't mind as much.

I never got to see the doctor before the surgery, but I some how felt safe.

The first thing I remember after the number 5, _(When I was counting down from 10, I told them I was 10 and could count further down then from 10 till 0. But the nurse insisted that that was all I needed.) _was that I should be asleep.

At first I started to panic but then I heard voices. I could not make out what they were saying and at first I was some how ok with that. It became to frustrate me after a while until I felt his hands. They were so cold but somewhat soothing. Like an ice cold cup of water on a hot day.

When I finally woke up, I got to meet the dreamy doctor Nancy told me about, Dr. Cullen. He made me call him Carlisle.

Well, Carlisle must have had pity on me or something because he would come in and sit with me all the time. I knew he had better things to do, and I told him to go do then. But he would smile and say, "Talking to you is the best thing I can do."

One day Carlisle came in with a really pretty lady, "Evelyn, this is Rosalie. She is going to sit and talk with you today. I am going to be in surgery all day, and since Nancy cannot come I thought you might like some company. And I have told all my family about you, and Rose really wanted to meet you." Carlisle said. Even though there were two nurses standing behind him very impatiently, Carlisle never spoke rushed to me. He always made certain I understood what was going on.

By lunch time, I never wanted Rose to ever leave me! I loved her. I was certain of it. She was everything I ever wanted in a big sister. She was funny, and she never treated me like a child, just a friend.

When night time came, and I knew she had to go home now, but I didn't want her to go.

"Please, stay with me. Everyone always leaves me here. I don't want to lose you, too." I said grabbing her shirt and bring her toward me. I knew she understood what I meant by that. I hadn't felt this close to anyone since my Mom. I mean Carlisle was great, but Rose was something else, better.

Rose stepped back, saying with a huge smile, "I'll be right back. See my coat and purse are still here, I can't very well leave without them." As Rose said this, she was walking backwards toward the door. I did not want to be a brat about this but sometimes you have to have your way.

I could hear Rose fighting with someone but I couldn't tell who it was. Rose finally came back in the room with Carlisle at her heels.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Evie, how would you like to come and stay with my family and I, while you get better."

"Really? I could?!? You'd let me? Of course! Of course I would love it!" I nearly screamed it but I was so excited I did not care what the others thought.

"Alright, well you have to stay here one more night till lunch time tomorrow."

"Why?" I said stubbornly.

Rose spoke this time, "Because, Sweetheart, they won't let me take you till then. But I promise that at noon tomorrow you will be out the door. Even if I have to get my husband to carry you out himself," she said with a wink.

"Ok, deal!" Then Carlisle squeezed my hand. Rose kissed my forehead. And both told me goodnight and left.

I haven't felt this happy in so long. I didn't care if I had cancer or not. I just wanted to have five thousand more days like today. I decided to go to sleep quickly, so tomorrow would come faster.

Rosaline POV

"You see what I mean." Carlisle was the first to speak after we left Eva's room. I liked that name better, and that is what I am going to call her. She likes it, so that's all that matters.

"Yes, she not only looks like Emmett, but she talks and acts like him as well. I'm so glad we are going to bring her with us. She doesn't need to be there or in an orphanage. She needs a family who will care for her."

"Sounds like you're already won over to her."

"I guess my natural instincts have kicked in. I mean how could I not become loving and nurturing to a child that is so like Emmett?" Carlisle did not respond to my question. He only smiled as we pulled out of the parking lot back to home. And this was the last time, I would leave without her.

_4:00am The Next Day_

"Finally, did you guys have to go to South America to find game?" I said to Emmett, Jasper, and the other boys.

Emmett snickered, "I knew you'd miss me, but Baby, you couldn't wait two days?"

After hitting him I explained, "No Carlisle has been taking care of this little girl in the hospital, and I stayed with her yesterday. She is so much like you it's scary."

"Baby, I swear I didn't cheat on you." I hit him for that one too. Emmett likes to pick on me too much.

"Okay, alright. Let's go see this girl that looks like me."

"She doesn't just look like you. She is like your female version, only younger." Edward told him. Well maybe he'd believe Edward, doubtful but worth a shot.

I really didn't care if I made him believe or not. Eva could do that all by herself. Oh, I only had to get through another 4 hours and then I got to see her again. And only 8 and I could bring her here.

Emmett's POV

Rose was so passionate about me seeing this girl, that I hardly could help myself to not make fun of her.

Carlisle told me all that this little girl had gone through, and that is a lot even for an adult. But from as far as I could see she was handling it like I would. _Ok so this is what I have. Well I'll make the best of it._

I was getting more and more excited. Mostly I think because Rose was getting more and more excited. After we got to the floor, Rose walked fast enough to make people jump out of her way. She was a woman on a mission, and God help anyone who ever got in her way.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks, whipped around, and with a huge smile, said, "This is it. This is Eva's room." Rose pushed the door open and walked in.

"She is still asleep. Just be quiet Em," Rosaline whispered.

I turned the corner and my breath caught in my throat. It was Mae. I knew it wasn't but this little girl looked exactly like my little sister. She was one of the only memories I eventually got back. Could this girl be related to me? Is she Mae's granddaughter? Ok probably great granddaughter.

That all it took. I looked at Rose and nodded. I was on board. Whatever this child needed, I was going to give it to her. No matter what the cost.

Rose came up to me a wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked so fragile. They had to shave off her hair, but she still has one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, ranking right up there with Nessie and Mae.

After about 5 more minutes in there, I needed to walk outside. I needed to talk to Carlisle, but I'd settle for one of my brothers. Jasper was the one to answer the home phone, so that's who I got.

"Jazz, I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?" He sprung into protector mode. Like I'm sure I would with those 4 words.

"I need you to look up this little girl's heritage. Damn, I don't have her full name. I just have her first name."

"That kinda makes it a bit hard."

"Shut up, I know." Ok I would run back in there get her name and then tell Jasper. "Look up mine."

"Huh?"

"Go through mine and find my sister, Margaret. See if she has any living relatives and if any of them as a 10 year old girl named Evelyn. Call me when you find out." Hanging up the phone with that; I ran back in the hospital.

When I got back in the room, Eva was awake.

"Eva this is my husband Emmett."

"He defiantly looks like he could carry me outta here." She said with a sweetest voice, I had not heard for years. So not only did she look like Mae, but she sounded like her too.

I probably was looking at her weird because Eva and Rose started busting out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Eva. I…well you…uh, you just look like someone I use to know. It's like a memory from a dream." Then Eva started singing. She had a beautiful voice.

"_Dancing Bears _

_Painted Wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_" She finished with a huge smile.

With a giggle she said, "Sorry, it was too easy. I've seen _Anastasia _so many times; its just was like second nature to bust out in song."

I knew I was smiling from ear to ear. She was amazing. She just found out she had cancer like a week ago. And here she is laughing and singing. This little girl was my hero.

Then when I was about to tell her all of this, my cell phone vibrates. After excusing myself, I answer the phone. "What did you find Jazz?"

"Well, no one named Evelyn is a descendant of your sister, but this girl is related to her."

"Huh?"

"You might want to sit down."

"Just tell me!! I'm not going to faint!" I was getting angry and I knew it but this girl was important to me now.

"She's your descendant. I called Carlisle to get Evelyn's full name, because I didn't want to throw all this on you if it wasn't her. But it is."

"To have her be my…then I would have had to have a child which I didn't."

"Tyler, your son, was born just about 8 months after you were changed, Em. You fathered a child before you were changed. And he went on and continued lineage. Tyler's daughter was named Lily. She was Evelyn's mom. Emmett, you are Evelyn's great grandfather."

**Ok this just spiraled out of no where but the weird thing is I have the whole story for this one planned out; my other story, not so much. So I probably will update this one more. This will take a couple of different turns, but I think you'll like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, but I don't know how regularly I will update. **

**You know the deal; I don't own any of the characters except some of my originals. **

Emmett's POV

After I hung up the phone, I finally sat down. I was in shock. She is my great granddaughter. I must have sat there for a long while, but I knew that I was finally time to move.

I walk back into the room, and see to two most beautiful girls in the world. They were laughing at something, and all I could do was stand there and watch them. It did not matter that Eva was only 8, she was having full conversations with Rose.

Then those two beautiful faces looked towards me. And I knew that it was going to be fine, as long as they were smiling. Eva was apart of Rose and my family.

"Rose, can I talk to you for one second?"

"Ok," then she turned to Eva saying "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

She barely clicked the door shut. "Rose, Eva is my great grandchild, not Margaret's. Jasper found it out. Julia, my fiancé when I was human, had a child. She is mine."

I didn't realize I got so emotional until Rose grabbed me into a hug. Rose pulled me back a bit to look be dead in the eyes and said exactly what I was feeling. "We have her now. And we will protect her. She went through a lot, yes. But she is safe now. You have her now."

This was a complete change for us. She was almost never comforting me, but god I love this woman! She knows me better than I could ever imagine.

Evelyn's POV

They were gone for a long while, but they came back Emmett sat on my bed with me and put is arm around me. I loved the smell of him. It made me feel very, protected and safe.

I loved being with them! It felt so right. We watched TV until 11:30 and then Carlisle came in and started helping fill out paperwork.

"I'm really excited!"

"We have this nice room for you. It's really close to ours. It has purples, blues, and greens all over. " Rose said to help pass the time. Everyone was nearly jumping.

"Plus you have the most comfortable bed ever!" Carlisle added with a wink.

When we got out of there, I don't think I have ever been so excited in my life! We got there and the excitement left me. I suddenly realized I had to meet everyone else in the family.

"Shhh, they will love you, just like we do" Emmett said, and he kissed me head.

I knew what Emmett was saying, but that still means I have to meet all of them.

Emmett walked around the car and picked me up and carried me inside. It was a beautiful house. No it was a home. For how many people live here, no one was home, or at least looked home. Then one really pretty lady turned the corner.

"Evie, this is my wife Esme. Esme, this is the amazing young lady you have heard so much about." Carlisle told me and Esme.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Evie." Esme said with a great smile. I smiled back, and leaned closer to Emmett, who leaned his head on me. I knew she was just the start of it. And I was a shy person with lots of people.

"Are you tired, Evie?" Esme asked. "Most of the family is out. I made them go out, so you could get settled today. You will meet them later on. I thought you either would be tired or hungry and you look tired."

Looks like Rose isn't the only mother type figure here. "Actually, I'm ok. I'm just nervous." I said with a giggle. I actually wanted to meet the part of the family who is here. Make it easier.

"Well then I'll go get Edward and Bella." Esme said

Rosaline's POV

Evie was finally sleeping. And Emmett and I walked down stairs to find the Jasper and Alice there as well as the other members.

"So? What did you think?" Emmett said.

"She is precious, but she is very small for her age." Edward said

"It has to do with malnutrition when she was growing up, and then she is battling the cancer." Carlisle explained out loud for the rest of us.

"I wanna meet her!" Alice whined "Then I can know her size and buy her stuff! The room is done. I need something new. Plus I'm sure she will be a perfect weight soon! What with Bella and Esme's cooking. "

Alice completely lightened the mood, and I was sure she was right. Evie just needed to get out of all of that.

Maybe I would learn to cook…..Maybe not.

I said I want her to be the most comfortable possible. We have to get her well. It won't take this family long to bring her into the family. She needs to be a healthy little girl. She's never had that. I want to giver that. I need to give her that.

**Hopefully that one is good. Get the next one up when I can. **


End file.
